Loxoscelism (accident involving brown recluse spider) has been described in several continents. It corresponds to the most severe form of araneism in Brazil. The majority of accidents notified occur in the South Region of the country, particularly in Paraná and Santa Catarina. The accident occurs more commonly with adults, with a small predominance in women, occurring at home. A centripetal distribution of insect bites is observed, which affect more the thigh, the upper body or arm.
The most important component of Loxosceles venom is sphingomyelinase D, that acts on the extracellular matrix and through the activation of the complement system and action on endothelial cells, epithelial cells, leukocytes and platelets, which causes the release of inflammatory mediators, obstruction of small vessels at the site of venom inoculation and consequent tissue damage. Likewise, hemolysis has been attributed to the action of sphingomyelinase-D on endogenous metalloproteinases. Once activated, they act on the membrane proteins of red blood cells, making them susceptible to complement action.
The Brazilian patent application PI 0514809-0 A, filed on Aug. 29, 2005, on behalf of National Autonomous University of Mexico) and Laboratorios Silanes S.A. of C.V. and entitled: “Imunógeno e antiveneno contra o veneno da aranha marrom” describes the isolation, characterization and expression of coding DNA fragments of sphingomyelinases D of 3 species of spiders of the genus Loxosceles: L. boneti, L. reclusa and L. laeta and its use as an immunogen for the production of neutralizing antibodies of the corresponding venom and of respective F(ab')2 fragments. Said document PI 0514809-0 also reports the use of recombinant sphingomyelinases D as part of an antigenic array useful in immunopurifying antibodies and its fragments as part of a diagnostic device for venoming by spider of the genus Loxosceles. 
As can be observed, document PI 0514809-0 basically describes the production of recombinant sphingomyelinases for producing neutralizing antibodies against spider venom of the genus Loxosceles and its use in compositions for treating venoming by these spiders. In no time document PI 0514809-0 describes or suggests the use of inhibitor compounds belonging to the class of benzenesulfonamides and chloro-benzenesulfonates for treating symptoms associated with loxoscelism caused by the bite of spiders belonging to genus Loxosceles. 
The international patent application WO 01/74343, filed on Mar. 30, 2001, published on Oct. 11, 2001; on behalf of 3M INNOVATIVE PROPERTIES COMPANY and entitled: “Method for the treatment of dermal lesions caused by envenomation” relates to a method of treating skin lesions caused by venoming, comprising the application, at the site of injury, of a therapeutically effective amount of a modifier compound of the immune response selected from the group consisting of imidazoquinoline amines, imidazopyridine amines, 6.7-fused cycloalkyl imidazopyridine amines, imidazonaphtiridine amines, tetra-hydro imidazonaphtiridine amines, oxazolopyridine amines, oxazoloquinoline amines, thiazolopyrimidine amines, thiazoloquinoline amines and 1.2-bridged imidazoquinoline amines.
As noted, the international patent application WO 01/74343 only provides the use of known immune response modifier (IRMs) compounds mentioned above, which are able to stimulate the innate and acquired immune response for the treatment of skin lesions by venoming caused, for example, by bites of spiders of the genus Loxosceles, among others. Said international patent application WO 01/74343 neither mentions nor suggests the use of specific inhibitor compounds to sphingomyelinases (D) present in the venom of spiders of the genus Loxosceles for the treatment of skin lesions and/or to avoid developing loxoscelism.
The international patent application WO 2007/149343, filed on Jun. 15, 2007, published on Dec. 27, 2007; on behalf of THE BOARD OF TRUSTEES OF THE LELAND STANFORD JUNIOR UNIVERSITY and entitled: “Proteases for treatment of venemous bites” relates to materials and methods, including kits, for use in the treatment of snake bites, bee stings, spider bites and other forms of venoming or exposure to toxins. The materials and methods involve the use of proteases associated with the protective mechanism of mast cell degranulation, associated with a reduction in the toxic effects and increased survival rate in animal models. The proteases used are selected from the group containing chymases (specificity to a substrate similar to chymotrypsin), carboxypeptidase A, carboxypeptidase B, tryptases (specificity to a substrate similar to trypsin), chymotrypsin or papain.
Although the international patent application WO 2007/149343 uses, in its embodiment examples, treatment for venoming caused by spider Loxosceles reclusa, said international patent application WO 2007/149343 does not provide for the use of a specific inhibitor compound for sphingomyelinase D of spiders of the genus Loxosceles. 
The international patent application WO 2008/022771, filed on Aug. 21, 2007, and published on Feb. 28, 2008; on behalf of NOVARTIS A G and entitled: “Amides as sphingomieline inhibitors” describes a formulation that provides the use of acid sphingomyelinase for treating disorders mediated by the activity of acid sphingomyelinase present in the lysosome of mammalian cells, such as autoimmune diseases, diseases involving abnormal apoptosis and tumor growth. Therefore, said document does not describe any compounds that can specifically inhibit the toxicity of sphingomyelinases D from the venoms of spiders of the genus Loxosceles, controlling the development of cutaneous and systemic loxoscelism.
The U.S. patent application US 2010/0099881 A1 (which corresponds to the international application PCT/JP2008/053936), filed on Dec. 7, 2009, and published on Apr. 22, 2010; on behalf of Mugio Nishizawa, Hiroshi Imagawa, Jun Sakurai, Masataka Oda and Otsuka Chemical Co. LTD. and entitled: “Sphingosine compound, method for producing the same, and sphingomyelinase inhibitor”, only discloses a new sphingosine compound, with inhibitory activity of sphingomyelinase suitable for use as a medicine for treating or preventing cerebral hemorrhage, cerebral infarction and similar cerebrovascular diseases, head injuries, senile dementia, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease, among other similar degenerative diseases, diabetes, obesity, atherosclerosis, inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, cancer, kidney disease and heart diseases.
The article published in Journal of Investigative Dermatology (2007), volume 127, pages 1410 to 1418, available online on Jan. 11, 2007, Authors: Danielle Paixão-Cavalcante, Carmem W. van der Berg, Rute M. Gonçalves-de-Andrade, Matheus de F. Fernandes-Pedrosa, Cinthya Kimori Okamoto e Denise V. Tambourgi, entitled: “Tetracicline protects against dermonecrosis induced by loxosceles spider venom”, relates to the use of classic tetracycline antibiotics (tetracycline, doxycycline and minocycline) in the inhibition or reduction of dermonecrotic lesions and to the mechanisms involved in the development of cutaneous loxoscelism induced by the venom of Loxosceles spiders through in vitro and in vivo experiments. According to this document, the topical treatment is more effective in the prevention or reduction of dermonecrotic lesions than the oral (systemic) treatment, possibly by the concentration of tetracyclines used which, in high systemic concentrations, can lead to toxicity. According to said document, the binding of sphingomyelinase D from the venom of Loxosceles spiders to the cell surface induces the expression and activation of endogenous metalloproteinases (MMPs). Thus, the mechanism of action proposed in the document involves the tetracycline inhibitory action on metalloproteinases (MMPs), whose expression and activation are induced by the venom of Loxosceles spiders. In no time said document refers to the use of compounds belonging to the class of benzenesulfonamides and chloro-benzenesulfonates with similar purposes.
As can be observed, there is no state of the art document that describes or suggests the use of inhibitor compounds belonging to the class of benzenesulfonamides and benzenesulfonates for treating symptoms associated with loxoscelism caused by the bite of spiders belonging to genus Loxosceles. 
Dictionary—See detailed dictionary